The Forbidden
by IheartNate
Summary: Kate is a new vampire hating every moment of her thirst for blood and desperately looking to find someone or something to live for but when she finds it even she's not sure whether its was she expecting.
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the darkened streets of Volterra, Kate was swiftly moving to where she could hear another vampire preying on a human. Although she was a vampire she hated everything that came with it, the agonising thirst for blood that would never leave and the nights during which she never slept anymore. The thing she hated most however was the fact that it was human blood that she needed in order to survive, she herself had not been a vampire more than a year and the thought of harming an innocent human, what she once was, made her sick to the stomach.

Kate's human self was killed during a car crash, in which, Kate was told, that her mother and father had died instantly from their injuries. Kate couldn't really remember anything from the accident itself, mainly because she didn't want to remember. She could remember however the events before and after the crash. Her family were joyfully singing along with their favourite Christmas CD before her father lost control of the car as it started to slide on the icy roads ,after that everything else was just a blur inside Kate's head. The next thing she knew was that she was lying on some stranger's sofa, a throbbing feeling pulsating through her head and mouth. The images of the car and her family were continuously re-appearing through her mind as she desperately tried to recall what had happened. She slowly rose from the sofa worriedly searching round the room for her parents, tears rolling down her cheeks as she started to imagine the worst. Her knees became weak making her fall to the floor as her emotions flooded her body. A man then appeared in the doorway of the room, he was talking to her softly as he walked over to her, he covered her shoulders with a blanket and put his arm round her, "everything's going to be ok" he said to her, "I'll look after you". She looked up at the man's angelic face, his eyes were a reddish-brown colour and his hair white blonde, his skin felt so cold as he tried to comfort her. "Where are my parents?" Kate asked the stranger. "I promise I'll explain everything, you need to rest first my dear" The man replied softly. Kate felt a sudden thirst growing in her throat; it was almost like fire burning inside her. "Who are you?" Kate asked quietly as she looked up at the man, her eyes blurry from the tears. "I'm Carlisle Cullen" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate quickly snapped out of her memories from the accident. She carried on walking quickly through the streets until she found what she was looking for, there in front of her was another vampire with his hand around a humans neck. From the scent that she was getting from this vampire she could tell she'd never met him before. He looked strong with his muscular arms and much bigger than she was which meant he would be challenging to beat but she always loved a challenge. She felt her anger building up inside her as she heard the human whimpering as he desperately tried to free himself from his attacker's grip. She quickly pulled the hood of her jumper up over her head as she marched towards the two men. "You shouldn't be doing that" Kate shouted to the vampire as she blurred up behind him and grabbed the back of his shirt before throwing him against the wall behind her. She turned the human, her fangs aching a little at the smell of blood from the small cut above his eyebrow, "Run as fast as you can" she said to him before turning back to the vampire in front of her who was now regaining his balance. She could hear the human running away through the streets causing her to feel a rush of satisfaction. Kate then turned her attention to the vampire who was now striding towards her, "Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked before growling at her slightly. "You're worst nightmare" she replied as she clenched her fists whilst curling her lip up slightly. The vampire ran at her so she swung her right fist round in front of her, knocking him to the ground. _'Yes he's strong'_ she thought to herself _'but I'm faster'_. He swiftly got up and rugby tackled her, throwing her backwards so that she hit the wall behind her. "you ruined my evening meal" he said to her a slight smirk appearing on his face as he heard Kate squeal in pain. "Good" she replied through gritted teeth as she got back up and swung her left fist in to his stomach causing him to fall to the floor. She then put her hands on to his shoulders gripping his shirt as she swung her knee forwards hitting him in the face. The vampire got up slowly, holding his nose in pain a little before he blurred behind her and put his arm round her throat and sliding his other arm round her arms. "You've made a big mistake tonight little girl" Said the vampire now squeezing the air out of Kate.

"So have you" said an unknown voice from behind the pair. Kate suddenly felt the vampire's arms become free from around her body. She turned round to find the vampire lying on the floor holding his arm. "You know how the Voltori feel about vampires nearly exposing themselves" said the unknown man who was now standing over her opponent. Suddenly she heard a scream of pain as the body on the floor became covered in flames. Kate stood and watched the body in horror; she'd never seen or heard anything so horrific. The unknown vampire then turned to face her, all she could see was his red eyes glaring at her through the dark and his long flowing robe. The man was quite small in stature but her instincts told her he was someone she shouldn't mess with. Too scared to do anything else, Kate turned and ran as fast as she could away from the frightening figure but to her surprise she heard no footsteps behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realised he hadn't followed her, "time to go home Kate" she said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate slowly drove her shiny black BMW through the small and dimly lit streets of Forks. The journey home from Italy had made her feel rather tired, more tired than usual in fact. She had so many thoughts going round her head that were mainly about the mysterious man she had encountered earlier that evening. Kate couldn't help but wonder who he was and why he just let her run away like he did. 'He's obviously one of the Volturi' she told herself as shivers ran down her spine at the thought of the powerful vampire coven. 'But if he was a part of the Volturi , why didn't he kill me' she carried on asking herself. Carlisle had warned her about the Volturi, he had told her all about their history and the Cullen's previous encounters with them but he had also told her not so long ago to stay away from Volterra. Her long nails began to dig in to the black leather steering wheel in front of her as she drove through the opening in the woods on the outskirts of town. Those red eyes that she'd witnessed were stored within her mind and kept reappearing in her head every so often making them become increasingly haunting. Kate put her foot down and raced up the long and winding drive until she saw the large modern house lit up in front of her and could hear the Cullen's voices inside. Kate's car screeched to a stop as she quickly stepped out of the car and blurred up the stone steps and opened the glass door.

Once inside Kate shut the door and lent back against it, her breathing becoming quickened. "Kate? What on earth is wrong?" Esme said as she hurried over to kate and softly placed her hands reassuringly on her shoulders. "yeah whats up Kate?" Emmett asked as he strolled down the stairs in to the leaving room with Rosalie. "You look even paler than normal" he said as the beginning of a smirk appeared at the corners of his mouth. Kate looked up to see Esme's big amber coloured eyes watching her, waiting for an answer to her question. She looked past Esme and around the rest of the room to where she saw Alice and Jasper clinging on to each other and whispering thoughts, then there was Edward and Bella stood together, both with a look of concern etched across their features, Emmett and Rosalie were both stood at the bottom of the stairs, Emmetts large arms rapped around Rosalie's tiny stomach and then there was Carlisle walking towards her. She turned back to Esme whose hands were still resting on her shoulders, "I….I think I met one of the Volturi" Kate said quietly. Edward immediately pulled Bella behind him as his eyes narrowed at the mention of the Volturi. Carlisle walked closer to Kate and Esme and softly took Kate's hand as he led her over to the sofa. "Who did you meet Kate? Was it Jane….or Felix?" Carlisle asked. "I don't know. I didn't see his face, all I saw was his bright red eyes. I didn't recognise his scent either" Kate shrugged. "Ok" Carlisle nodded, "just tell us exactly what happened. Kate told the Cullen's about the events that took place in Volterra as they all crowded round her comforting her. "Well there's nothing we can do now "Carlisle said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Whoever it was didn't feel you had committed an offence against the Volturi otherwise they wouldn't have let you run. I don't think anything will come out of this, if it was then the Volturi would have appeared by now, just go and rest you've had a lot of excitement for one day but please promise me you won't go near Volterra again". "I promise Carlisle" Kate replied as she got up from the sofa and walked up the glass stairs to her room.

"Whoever it was Kate met must have reported the incident back to the Volturi right? Do you really think they'll forget what has happened?" Bella quietly asked as she reappeared from behind Edward. Carlisle stood up from the sofa and placed his arm around Esme's shoulder. "You can never be too sure with the Volturi Bella" the wise man said as he addressed each and every one of his family.

**Back in Volterra**

Demetri strolled through the dark halls of the ancient building that was home to the Volturri coven. Demetri was the Volturi's sole tracker, whenever anyone tried to elude the Volturi's grasp he was the one responsible for tracking them. He was the best tracker in the world and his power allowed him to follow anyone anywhere as long as he had physically encountered the individual or anyone who had encountered him. Demetri had brown hair that had a blonde tint and his skin was always as white as a sheet. His eyes were bright red and he wore a long dark robe.

The two guards at the end of the hallway opened the large creaking doors leading in to a large room that was almost circular in shape. The walls and ceiling were built from marble that was carved with many intricate patterns. At the very back of the room sat three very old vampires, the leaders of the Volturi coven. On the right of the three sat the youngest, his eyes like the rest were dark red and his hair silky blonde. In the middle sat the most superior looking of the three, he had an average build and translucent skin his hair was very long and jet black in colour. On the left sat the oldest, he again had red eyes and long black hair. "Ahh Demetri you have returned with good news I hope" said the man in the middle as he stood up clasping his hands together. "The perpetrator is no more Aro" replied Demetri as he walked further towards the three. "And what of the girl that was reported?" Aro asked, raising a brow as he waited for Demetri's response. Demetri came to a halt as he scanned the room for a second. In the far corner of the room stood his friend Felix who was much taller and larger than Demetri. He gave Demetri a reassuring nod before turned his attention back to Aro. "I let her go" said Demetri. "You let her go? She was breaking the rules and you know very well what we do to those who choose not to respect our wishes" Bellowed the young vampire. "Hush Caius. I'm sure Demetri has a good reason for what he did" said the oldest vampire in a ghostly tone. "Thank you Marcus" Demetri responded before turning his head back to face Caius. "I let her go because she was merely doing our job for us , she released the human and attempted to kill the real perpetrator in order to stop the him from revealing himself". "How very interesting" Aro said as he tapped the ends of his long bony fingers together. Aro stepped forward so that he was inches apart from Demetri, he took Demetri's hand in his as he focused in silence for a moment. Everyone around the room held their breath as they waited for Aro's response. After a few seconds Aro spoke, "He is telling the truth". Marcus and Caius sat back in their throne like chairs, Caius almost looking disappointed at the fact that Demetri was right. "And you have no idea who she is?" Aro asked full of curiosity. "No. I've never met her before, her face was one I do not recognise" Demetri answered as he shook his head. "Well now you have met her I want you track her down and find out who she is, then I want you to report back to us, this girl sounds like she could be of some use to us". "As you wish Aro" Demetri replied before he turned away from the ancient vampire and strolled out of the marble room, the guards slamming the doors shut as he did so.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kate sat up in her bed and looked out of the vast stretch of glass in front of her. Even though she couldn't actually sleep now, Kate still liked to try as in her mind it was the normal thing to do, it had been part of her daily routine for the past 18 years. Most of all Kate just missed curling up under her duvet and drifting off in to a deep sleep during which her dreams would take her off to places she'd never been before, when she was dreaming Kate felt like she was in her own little world. Suddenly her door swung open and in ran little Renesmee, her big brown eyes and her long brown hair glistened in the sunlight that was shining through the windows. Renesmee jumped onto Kate's bed and slid under the covers, resting her head on Kate's arm. "Carlisle told me to come and wake you" giggled the youngster. "Oh did he now?" Kate replied with a small smile on her face, "so what are you up to today then Nessie?". Renesmee looked up into Kate's eyes before answering "mommy and Jake are taking me into the woods to play with the snow!". "I used to love the snow when I was your age" Kate nodded as she pictured herself as a child building a snowman with her dad. "We better go downstairs then Ness" Kate said as she slid out of bed before picking Renesmee up and walking out of her room and down the stairs.

When Kate got to the bottom of the stairs she put Renesmee down before she ran over to Jake who was sat in a chair in the corner of the room. "You stink Jake" said Kate and she rushed into the kitchen to get away from the wet dog smell. "Morning to you too" Jacob replied as Renesmee jumped on to his lap. "I heard about your run in with one of the red eyes" said Jacob in a sarcastic tone. "What's one of the red eyes?" asked Renesmee innocently. "No one for you to worry about sweetheart" Bella exclaimed as she gave Jacob a look that said 'be more careful'. Bella walked over and to Nessie and Jacob before pulling her coat on, "You ready to go see some snow? She asked as she stroked Renesmee's hair. Renesmee jumped off of Jacob's lap and using all her strength pulled him up with her and dragged him out the front door. "I guess I'll see you later Kate" laughed Bella as she blurred out of the front door to find Renesmee and Jacob. Kate grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water; she then took a sip and sighed as she felt the cool liquid flow down her burning throat. "Let's have some fun today Kate" she said to herself as she picked up her mobile phone. She scrolled through her contact list until she found the name 'Rachael'. Rachael was her best friend; they'd known each other ever since they were kids. The only problem was that Rachael had no idea what Kate really was; to her Kate was just her best friend that was suffering from depression due to the death of her parents. Kate had often tried to tell Rachael what had happened but every time she did she just couldn't find the words. Rachael was the only thing left in Kate's life that was normal that was from her old life; Kate just couldn't risk losing her.

Kate dialled Rachael's number and waited for her friend to answer. "Hey Katie Kat" said Rachael on the other end of the phone. "Hey Rachael Bear" replied Kate. The pair always called each other by their nicknames ever since they'd come up with them in their first years of school together. "So do you wanna go out for a drink or something today" Kate said as she bit her nails nervously hoping her friend wouldn't decline. "Yes totally! I've missed you so much Kate". Kate breathed a sigh of relief before answering "I know, I've missed you a lot too I've just had a lot going on". "You don't have to apologise Kate, I'm just glad you called! I'll meet you at 2 ok?" Rachael asked in her usual chirpy hair. "Yes I'll meet you in the cafe at 2. See you later" Kate replied before hanging up. Kate ran up the stairs and stepped into the shower to get ready for her outing.

**3 hours later**

Kate drove into town and parked her BMW outside the café. She stepped out of her car and coolly walked inside to see Rachael sat in one of the booths. Rachael was completely opposite to Kate; she had long curly blonde hair and shiny blue eyes. She was always the girly girl of the pair and was always the one that had the best looking boyfriends. Kate had only ever had one proper boyfriend, his name was James and she believed he was the love of her life until he broke her heart by cheating on her. After that Kate decided she was going to steer well clear of guys for a while. Kate walked over to Rachael who was now stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad your hear" said Rachael excitedly. "Me too" Kate replied. The pair sat down opposite each other and took a sip of the drinks that Rachael had already ordered for them both. "How are you? You're looking better than the last time I saw you that's for sure" nodded Rachael. "I'm feeling….better than I was, I'm getting there" Kate replied as she tried to smile enthusiastically. "So how's thing with you?" Kate asked. "Everything is good actually. School is great but it's not the same without you" Rachael answered showing her pearly white teeth as she smiled. "I promise I'll be back soon" said Kate.

The pair talked for about an hour about what was happening in their lives but thankfully for Kate, it was Rachael that did most of the talking. "So I'm not being funny Kate but that hot guy sat in the corner has been watching you for the last 15 minutes." Rachael said smirking at her best friend. Kate looked up from her glass and looked into the corner of the room, her mouth dropping open at what she saw. There in the corner looking right at her sat the most handsome guy she had ever seen. His hair was brown and spikey and his skin as pale as the shirt he was wearing underneath his leather jacket. He looked to be in his early twenties and his jacket showed off his muscly arms. Kate continued to stare at him in awe of his beauty but suddenly he looked up at her, it was as if he knew she was staring at her. Their eyes awkwardly met for a moment as Kate unknowingly twirled her hair around her finger. She suddenly noticed something about him, something that shocked her. His eyes started to become a reddish colour as he continued to look at her and then suddenly the image of those red eyes she saw last night appeared in her mind. "Go talk to him" said Rachael giggling. The guy in the corner stood up and walked to the bar, he spoke to the women behind the counter who instantly blushed at whatever it was he said. "I need another drink" said Rachael winking. "It's your round". Kate new she was never going to get out of this situation so she just decided to get it over and done with. She awkwardly got up from the table and walked over to where the guy was stood, glancing back at Rachael nervously as she did so. Kate swallowed hard before placing the two glasses on the counter and saying "two lemonades please". From the corner of her eye she could see him looking at her making her breathing quicken. Whilst the waitress was getting her drinks, Kate turned to face the guy standing next to her and held out her hand. "Hi I'm Kate" she said smiling. The guy hesitated a moment before taking her hand in his and shaking it, "Demetri" he replied as a smirk crept across his face. "Nice to meet you" Kate said as she forced herself to smile. His smirk unnerved her and so did his eyes. "Are you new to Forks?" .He hesitated again before replying "Not really, I'm just here on…..business". The waitress placed Kate's drinks on the counter and took the money that Kate had left. "I should probably get these back to my friend" Kate nodded nervously "It was nice meeting you". Kate smiles at Demetri once more before swiftly moving back over to her friend.

"So what's his name? Rachael asked in an excited tone. "His name is Demetri" Kate replied before downing all of her lemonade. "That's a hot name. I wonder where he is from." Rachael said biting her lip a little before looking at Kate. "Kate are you ok?" she asked after noticing the speed in which Kate drank her drink. "Yes totally! I just… I need to go" Kate replied as she stood up and pulled her coat on, "I promised Bella I'd help her with some stuff. I'm sorry I'll call you later" she continued before rushing out of the café and leaving Rachael feeling rather confused. Kate quickly got into her car and raced home unaware that Demetri had followed her and was now watching as she got out of her car and ran inside the Cullen's home. An instant look of hatred flashed across Demetri's face as he heard Carlisle's voice. He slowly ran back through the trees to his motel on the outside of Forks.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Demetri just stood hidden in the trees watching the Cullen's home and listening to everything they said. Oh how he hated Edward Cullen, he wasn't exactly sure why but whenever anyone mentioned Edward, Demetri always felt a rush of hatred pulse through his cold body. Demetri had always been very loyal to the Volturi and he loved working for them, they were almost like his second family and the people he expected he would spend the rest of his life with. Demetri had always been a little jealous of Edward, though he would never admit that to anyone, as Edward was now the one that Aro, Caius and Marcus would do anything to have. Demetri new his best friend within the volturi would be happy to help him make the Cullen's extinct. 'What an idea that is' he thought as a wild smirk appeared on his face. Demetri had never found love in his lifetime either, there was always Heidi who was another member of the volturi coven but she was never to him the type of women he would like to spend eternity with. Suddenly Demetri felt a rush of thirst inside him, 'I'm definitely going to have to sort that soon' he thought to himself but his thoughts were soon interrupted by her.

**Inside the Cullen's**

Kate had decided not to tell Carlisle that she'd met Demetri in town, yes she was a little scared of him but it would do no good to worry everyone else, especially now Renesmee was in the picture. Kate wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge but of course it was animal blood seeing as she had promised herself she would never drink even a drop of human blood. She jumped up onto the sideboard and sucked on the top of the blood bag whilst squeezing in her hands. She couldn't deny that the blood felt great but Kate's excuse was that it was all down to her new vampire instincts. "You've been unusually quiet today" Emmett exclaimed as he walked over to stand next to Kate. Emmett was like the big brother that Kate had never had, the pair had completely different characters with Emmett loving every moment of his lifestyle whereas Kate hated it. "I'm fine, honestly Emmett. The past few days have just been a little crazy that's all" Kate replied. "Don't try and fob me off Kate. I can see in your face that there's something bothering you" Emmett said defiantly as he turned his back on the rest of the Cullen's in the living room. "I said I'm fine Emmett" Kate snapped. She always became protective of herself and found that she could never really manage to open up to other people about her feelings. "Im going hunting" Kate shouted as she swiftly walked outside.

Once she had stepped outside Kate immediately felt that she was being watched. She slowly did a 360 degree turn whilst scanning through the trees but she couldn't see anything or anyone. "Stop being so daft" Kate said to herself "It's probably just a rabbit". Kate started at a slow jog through the trees as she rather enjoyed the wind travelling through her long brown hair but then suddenly she heard the throbbing of a pulse with her super sensitive hearing. Kate slowly walked up onto a ledge to where she could a deer stood below. Its ears were upright and Kate could tell it new she was there. Kate softly jumped down off of the ledge and crept up behind the dear, "I'm really really sorry" she whispered to it. Kate stopped walking and bent down into a crouching position ready to pounce on the deer and counted '3…2…1' inside her hear but just as Kate was ready to launch herself at the dear the birds in the trees above her rapidly flew out of the branches making the deer sprint of into the trees before Kate could get to it. "No no no" Kate sighed as she stamped her foot on the ground. She never had got to grips with this whole hunting thing. Kate heard light footsteps behind her and instantly tightened her fists before spinning round, "Emmett what the hell are you…..YOU!?" she shouted as she realised it wasn't actually Emmett standing in the trees, it was Demetri. "You really do need more practice at that don't you" he as he leaned against one of the trees. "What do you want?" Kate snarled. "Well that's not a very polite way to speak to a visitor is it Katie Kat" the dangerous looking vampire said as he circled around her. "I must admit even I found those nicknames you and Rachael, was it? Have for each other". Demetri let out a light laugh as he continued to taunt Kate. "She looked very tasty your friend, I definitely wouldn't say no to a bite of her neck". Kate took one look at Demetri and snarled before she flung her body at him in order to attack him but unfortunately he was too quick for her. Demetri grabbed Kate by the wrist and spun her round in front of him, pinning her up against the tree behind. "I really wouldn't have done that if I were you" Demetri said as he moved his face further towards Kate's so that she could feel his cold breath on her skin. "So what are you going to do about it huh? I mean if you wanted me to be dead you would have snapped my neck by now right?". Kate could instantly tell she had touched a nerve within Demetri as the smirk on his lips soon disappeared. "The only reason your still standing is because Aro believes you may be of some use to him". A look of horror instantly crossed Kate's chalky face, what could Aro possibly want with her?. "Some use to him? What do you mean I may be of some use to him?". Demetri instantly repeated that ever so smug smirk as he noticed Kate's breathing quicken. "Well I suppose he believes you have the right attitude to become a member of the Volturi seeing as you tried to stop that idiot in Volterra from exposing himself". Kate laughed a little before answering "You think I did that to protect the monstrous vampire race? Well you couldn't be more wrong! I did that because I wanted to help that human; I did it because I absolutely detest the thought of drinking the life away from an innocent human but now were back on that subject why didn't you kill me there and then?". Inside, Kate was panicking like crazy but her teachers always said she was a good actress. "I didn't kill you because I didn't think you'd done anything wrong. I also find you rather intriguing" Demetri answered as he twirled Kate's hair around his finger, clearly finding satisfaction in teasing her. Kate looked up into Demetri's eyes and saw that for once they weren't raging red they were in fact a calm amber colour. She also couldn't help notice the little dimples in the corners of his mouth, she'd always been a sucker for guys with dimples but Kate quickly looked down at the floor feeling embarrassed by the thoughts inside her head. Demetri took his attention away from Kate's face and looked to the side into the trees. "Such a shame we couldn't carry on this little chat" he said as he looked back at Kate, "but I think we'll be seeing each other again very soon". Demetri stepped back away from Kate and instantly disappeared into the night.

Kate stood against the tree feeling relieved that he'd let her go even though something in the back of her mind made told her he would never hurt her. Suddenly Emmett and Alice appeared through the trees and rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" Alice said as she instantly pulled Kate into a tight hug. "Im going to rip him apart when I get my hands on him" growled Emmett from behind Alice. "No, honestly Emmett I really am fine, I don't think her ever intended to hurt me".


	6. Chapter 6

Kate lay in her bed that night staring up at the white ceiling above her. She could hear all the sounds of the animas rustling around in the woods. Kate had always loved animals when she was younger, especially dogs. When Kate was five her mum and dad bought her a boxer puppy that she named Rufus. "I miss you buddy" Kate whispered as images of Rufus flashed through her head. Suddenly Kate's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the high pitch howling of a wolf. She could tell it wasn't Jacob, "it's too high pitched for him" she said. Kate new that whoever it was was calling out for help. Kate jumped out of bed and pulled her jeans on before speeding down the stairs and into the woods.

Kate ran as fast as she could, faster than she ever had before to be truthful, until she found a large grey wolf lying in the clearing. The wolf was whimpering quietly and eagerly trying to break free from the boulder that was on top of his paw. Kate slowly walked forwards towards to wolf and spoke in a quiet voice. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" she said, hoping that it would calm the wolf. Kate had never really met any of the wolf pack in their wolf forms apart from Jacob and Jacob was the only one she had ever really spoken too. The wolf lying in front of her looked at Kate with pleading eyes, with an expression that she knew said 'hurry up'. Kate bent down and put her hands either side of the boulder as she pulled it up off of the wolfs paw effortlessly and threw it to the side. Kate stepped back as the wolf slowly stood up and regained his balance. In a flash the wolf switched to his human form and sat on the ground in front of Kate rubbing his foot. Kate didn't recognise the young man sat in front of her but he looked quite a lot like Jacob. "Hi I'm Kate" she said as she tucked her hands into her pockets. The young man stood up and stepped forward to Kate, holding his hand out. He was wearing jeans that were ripped at the knee and not a lot else. Kate noticed the tattoo on his shoulder because it was exactly the same as Jacob's. "I'm Paul" he said as Kate took his hand and shook it. Kate couldn't help but look at Paul's toned muscles without smiling to herself. "So what happened to you? Aren't you wolfs supposed to be big and strong and all that?" Kate said trying her hardest not to laugh. "Well supposedly" Paul replied as the corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk. "I was chasing a vampire through the woods and stupidly lost my footing. I fell off the ledge up there and the next thing I know I'm lying on the floor with a boulder on my paw" he said as he pointed to the ledge above where they were standing. "What vampire? What did he look like?" Kate asked urgently as she raised a brow. "Ah blonde I think and his eyes…. Well his eyes were bright red". 'It has to be Demetri' Kate thought to herself, she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach at the very thought of him. "Why did you start chasing him exactly?" kate said as she cocked her head to the side waiting for his reply. "I saw him luring some girl into the woods on our side of the border so I chased him off to help her" Paul replied with an almost proud expression on his face. "I'll deal with him" Kate replied as her lip curled up a little in anger at the thought of Demetri hurting an innocent girl. Kate turned to run off into the woods but she was suddenly stopped by Paul who shouted "would you like to go out for a drink with me sometime? Just so I can say thanks properly?". Kate turned to face Paul who was now rubbing the back of his head awkwardly and replied "yes ok sounds like fun….. But as long as you stay away from the vampire you chased tonight. He's strong, really strong and can be incredibly dangerous". "But chasing vampires is my job, I can't just let him get away with hurting people" Paul answered with a confused look spread across his face. "I know but I just don't want you or any of the others getting hurt". "Why are you helping me?" Paul asked even more confused now, "Were meant to be natural enemies". Kate let out a small laugh before replying "my heart may have stopped beating but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings. It's me this guy is after so let me deal with it". Kate turned away again and ran into the woods. From the distance she heard Paul shout "So what about that drink?".

Kate got to the edge of the woods and immediately could detect Demetri's scent. She quickly ran into town and suddenly felt the strong smell of fresh blood hit her like a brick wall. Once again that common feeling of anger rushed through Kate's veins as she spotted Demetri biting into a girl's neck at the end of a dark alley in front of her. Kate pulled the hood of her jumper up over her head blurred over to the pair in front of her and grabbed the back of Demetri's jacket. She pulled him off of the girl threw him into one of the bins against the wall behind her. "Run" she shouted to the girl as she turned back to Demetri who was crouching on the floor in front of her. "Someone's feeling brave tonight" Demetri said as he stood up and straightened his jacket, the red blood dripping from his mouth. Demetri strolled up to Kate and stood directly in front of her, his body towering over her. Kate could feel her fangs aching at the sight and smell of the blood that was spread across Demetri's lips. She knew that he could tell exactly what she was thinking from the triumphant grin on his face. Kate was using all the strength in her body to prevent herself from going after the girl that Demetri had been feeding on. She hadn't fed in quite a while; she hated the guilt she always got from it afterwards. "Are you hungry Kate?" Demetri said in a hushed seductive tone. He raised his hand and dabbed his thumb into the blood resting on his lips before slowly sliding his thumb down Kate's lower lip. Kate's eyes turned dark as she felt a drop of the blood resting on the tip of her tongue. The taste of the blood sent her senses wild; in a strange way it made her feel good. She stepped closer to Demetri, her head was telling her to run and stop what she was doing but something else inside her told her to carry on and that what she was feeling was right, Kate guessed it was her instincts.

Demetri couldn't help but think that Kate looked really attractive with the way her eyes turned dark. He fixated his eyes on Kate's as she stepped closer towards him. In fact he had never seen any vampire look as stunning as Kate did. She looked fierce but there was still a trace of innocence about her. Demetri slowly slid his hand under Kate's long flowing hair and rested it against her cheek. 'Amazing what a tiny bit of blood can do to someone' he thought as Kate's eyes continued to turn darker in hunger. Demetri leaned in towards Kate so that their lips were inches apart. He could feel Kate's cool breath hitting his lips. He pulled her head closer to his and pressed his lips softly against hers as he pushed Kate back against the wall.

Kate was completely oblivious to what was happening, the taste of the blood from Demetri's mouth was too much for her, she completely lost control of what she was doing. She rested her hands on Demetri's chest and hungrily kissed him back, savouring every last drop of the blood. Kate suddenly felt Demetri's cold hand slip just under the bottom of her shirt sending a tingling feeling through her body. As she kissed him, Kate bit into Demetri's bottom lip and began to drink the small drops of blood that escaped from the small cut but she was suddenly interrupted by the feeling of her phone vibrating in her pocket. Kate pulled away from Demetri's lips and pushed him away from her before she frantically tried to wipe the blood from her lips. "No no no no no, this isn't happening" she said as she stared in horror at the blood that was now on her hands. "See you're not as different from me as you like to think you are" Demetri said spitefully, almost feeling slightly hurt by Kate's sudden rejection. "I am nothing like you, I am not a monster that drinks blood from the veins of an innocent person" Kate replied as she looked up towards Demetri. "But you'll happily drink it from the lips of another" he answered as he stepped forward. Kate immediately raised her hand and swung It in Demetri's direction as she took in his words. Demetri caught her hand and curled his fingers around Kate's wrist as he stared into her eyes, "You can't deny that you enjoyed every minute of that". Kate paused for a moment to try and think of a witty answer but found that she couldn't, she really had enjoyed every minute of that kiss but she wasn't ever going to admit it herself. "Stay the hell away from me" Kate spat at Demetri as she pulled her wrist free and marched away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking up the steps of her home, Kate was instantly hit by the smell of wet dog, a smell that to her kind was disgusting. 'Something's up' she sighed to herself as she opened the large glass door and wandered into the living room where she found Sam, Jacob, Quil and the wolf she'd met earlier, Paul, whose eyes had lit up at the sight of her. "Heavy night?" Sam, whose eyes had narrowed greatly, boldly asked as he noticed the tiny drop of blood still visible on Kate's lips. "Relax" Kate said with a growl, "I hate the thought of human blood being drank just as much as you do". Kate swiftly moved into the kitchen and grabbed a tissue to wipe the blood from her lip. She held the blood stained tissue in front of her, softly staring at the small circle of rose red blood in the centre. Kate could feel her whole body tingling just as it had done when Demetri kissed her and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of that kiss. She closed her eyes for a second, forgetting about everyone in the room behind her as her breathing quickened from the memory of Demetri's touch.

"Are you ok?" Said a deep voice from behind her. Kate was immediately startled by Paul's voice, and upon turning round, accidently dropped the tissue onto the floor. "What?" Kate asked as she hadn't clearly heard what Paul had said. Paul slowly bent down in front of Kate and softly picked up the tissue, cringing slightly at the sight of the blood before handing it to her as he repeated his question. "I asked if you were ok, you just looked….I don't know… in another world?". Kate let out a small laugh as she took the tissue from Paul and stuffed it into her pocket, "You have no idea" she replied. A confused look instantly spread across Paul's face at Kate's answer, a look that said he had many more questions that Kate felt she didn't want to answer. "Ignore that, I'm fine" she clarified with her best 'trust me' expression. The pair stood in silence for a moment, just smiling at each other, as Kate noticed a slight sparkle in Paul's eye. "Kate, Paul, come sit for a second we have urgent things to discuss" Carlisle called.

Everyone took a seat inside the living room of the Cullen's home, waiting in anticipation for Carlisle to tell them all why they were there. "Alice" Carlisle said softly, "please tell everyone what you saw in your vision earlier". Alice nodded and stood up to take Carlisle's place in the centre of the room, a look of regret etched across her features. "As Carlisle said, earlier I had one of my visions and I'm afraid to say that it wasn't a good one. I saw the Volturi, not just Jane and Alec but all of the Volturi in the clearing….they're coming for us". The gasps at Alice's last words filled the room as everyone in the room fell silent contemplating what Alice had said. "Why are they coming"? Sam suddenly asked with a confused expression. "They know about Renesmee" Alice answered as she looked in Bella's direction, "they think she's an immortal child". Kate followed Alice's gaze to see Bella and Edward stood in the corner clinging to each other tightly. "But how did they find out about Nessie? We've told know one" came Jacob's enraged voice from the other end of the room. "All I can think is that someone has been watching us" Carlisle answered softly trying to calm the situation. 'Watching us…..someone….Demetri…..…watching us', the words rang through Kate's head as though everyone one was shouting them at her. She daren't saying anything, not yet anyway, she had to know that it was him for sure. "There must be something we can do, right Carlisle?" Emmett asked one again breaking the silence. "Witnesses" exclaimed Edward, "we should get witnesses to testify that Renesmee was naturally brought in to the world then the Volturi cannot question us". Kate was trying desperately to focus on what was being said but once again that familiar face of Demetri's kept flashing in and out of her head. "There's something I need to do, I'll be back later" Kate said as she pulled on her jacket and ran to her car.

Kate drove to the outskirts of town, to the motel she knew Demetri was staying at. She slowly pulled her car into the car park and stepped out examining the building in front of her. It was an untidy place with dimly lit windows and lights on the roof that didn't stop flickering. 'The perfect place for a vampire to keep a low profile' she thought to herself. Kate wandered forward opened the front door which was now hanging off of its hinges. The smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol instantly hit her as she stood in the reception area. Kate rung the bell that was lying on the desk in front of her which to her pleasure caused no reaction of anyone within the building. She pulled a book that was lying under crumpled pieces of paper and laid it in front of her before searching through the badly written names and numbers in front of her until she found the single letter 'D' next to the number 22. "Got ya" Kate whispered to herself as she slid the book back under the pieces of paper before making her way up the rickety staircase. Kate went up several flights of stairs until she reached the last level of the building where she found an arrow pointing to the right. Kate tiptoed down the corridor reading the door numbers as she went until she found a blue door at the very end with "22" carved at the top of it. Kate took one last look down the hallway to make sure no one had seen her before hammering her knuckles against the door in front of her. A few seconds later the door creaked open and there stood Demetri with his usual grin, "What a pleasant surprise" he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Walking up the steps of her home, Kate was instantly hit by the smell of wet dog, a smell that to her kind was disgusting. 'Something's up' she sighed to herself as she opened the large glass door and wandered into the living room where she found Sam, Jacob, Quil and the wolf she'd met earlier, Paul, whose eyes had lit up at the sight of her. "Heavy night?" Sam, whose eyes had narrowed greatly, boldly asked as he noticed the tiny drop of blood still visible on Kate's lips. "Relax" Kate said with a growl, "I hate the thought of human blood being drank just as much as you do". Kate swiftly moved into the kitchen and grabbed a tissue to wipe the blood from her lip. She held the blood stained tissue in front of her, softly staring at the small circle of rose red blood in the centre. Kate could feel her whole body tingling just as it had done when Demetri kissed her and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of that kiss. She closed her eyes for a second, forgetting about everyone in the room behind her as her breathing quickened from the memory of Demetri's touch.

"Are you ok?" Said a deep voice from behind her. Kate was immediately startled by Paul's voice, and upon turning round, accidently dropped the tissue onto the floor. "What?" Kate asked as she hadn't clearly heard what Paul had said. Paul slowly bent down in front of Kate and softly picked up the tissue, cringing slightly at the sight of the blood before handing it to her as he repeated his question. "I asked if you were ok, you just looked….I don't know… in another world?". Kate let out a small laugh as she took the tissue from Paul and stuffed it into her pocket, "You have no idea" she replied. A confused look instantly spread across Paul's face at Kate's answer, a look that said he had many more questions that Kate felt she didn't want to answer. "Ignore that, I'm fine" she clarified with her best 'trust me' expression. The pair stood in silence for a moment, just smiling at each other, as Kate noticed a slight sparkle in Paul's eye. "Kate, Paul, come sit for a second we have urgent things to discuss" Carlisle called.

Everyone took a seat inside the living room of the Cullen's home, waiting in anticipation for Carlisle to tell them all why they were there. "Alice" Carlisle said softly, "please tell everyone what you saw in your vision earlier". Alice nodded and stood up to take Carlisle's place in the centre of the room, a look of regret etched across her features. "As Carlisle said, earlier I had one of my visions and I'm afraid to say that it wasn't a good one. I saw the Volturi, not just Jane and Alec but all of the Volturi in the clearing….they're coming for us". The gasps at Alice's last words filled the room as everyone in the room fell silent contemplating what Alice had said. "Why are they coming"? Sam suddenly asked with a confused expression. "They know about Renesmee" Alice answered as she looked in Bella's direction, "they think she's an immortal child". Kate followed Alice's gaze to see Bella and Edward stood in the corner clinging to each other tightly. "But how did they find out about Nessie? We've told know one" came Jacob's enraged voice from the other end of the room. "All I can think is that someone has been watching us" Carlisle answered softly trying to calm the situation. 'Watching us…..someone….Demetri…..…watching us', the words rang through Kate's head as though everyone one was shouting them at her. She daren't saying anything, not yet anyway, she had to know that it was him for sure. "There must be something we can do, right Carlisle?" Emmett asked one again breaking the silence. "Witnesses" exclaimed Edward, "we should get witnesses to testify that Renesmee was naturally brought in to the world then the Volturi cannot question us". Kate was trying desperately to focus on what was being said but once again that familiar face of Demetri's kept flashing in and out of her head. "There's something I need to do, I'll be back later" Kate said as she pulled on her jacket and ran to her car.

Kate drove to the outskirts of town, to the motel she knew Demetri was staying at. She slowly pulled her car into the car park and stepped out examining the building in front of her. It was an untidy place with dimly lit windows and lights on the roof that didn't stop flickering. 'The perfect place for a vampire to keep a low profile' she thought to herself. Kate wandered forward opened the front door which was now hanging off of its hinges. The smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol instantly hit her as she stood in the reception area. Kate rung the bell that was lying on the desk in front of her which to her pleasure caused no reaction of anyone within the building. She pulled a book that was lying under crumpled pieces of paper and laid it in front of her before searching through the badly written names and numbers in front of her until she found the single letter 'D' next to the number 22. "Got ya" Kate whispered to herself as she slid the book back under the pieces of paper before making her way up the rickety staircase. Kate went up several flights of stairs until she reached the last level of the building where she found an arrow pointing to the right. Kate tiptoed down the corridor reading the door numbers as she went until she found a blue door at the very end with "22" carved at the top of it. Kate took one last look down the hallway to make sure no one had seen her before hammering her knuckles against the door in front of her. A few seconds later the door creaked open and there stood Demetri with his usual grin, "What a pleasant surprise" he said.


End file.
